I LUBBZ HIM
by smexi gurl 13
Summary: there in love but how long will it last..
1. Chapter 1

"I love him, I love him not, I love him…" The last petal fell to the ground and hit the rocky dirt road. She let out a small sigh and let a small smile sit on her face. She was 17 now and was having feelings for a certain doggy demon. Sesshomaru walked behind her with out a sound. "Rin" his voice was cold but held a hint of emotion just for her.

Her smile got bigger as she felt her heart beat quicken, "Yes my lord" she turned and saw something in his eyes she had never seen before she saw something new… he stared at her with no smile, but his eyes gave him away… there was love. Or so she thought there was love, but how was she to know.

He had sent Jaken and Ah Uhn away she just noticed, and it was weirdly quiet. She smiled Sesshomaru stood there his hair slightly blowing, the stars and moon as a background and his giant fluffy thing majestically around the collar of his neck. She smiled the all so powerful Sesshomaru looked away as if deciding something and before she could think she was pushed up against a wide stone that she was just now noticing.

His lips were on hers in a gentle way she didn't even think he possessed. He grabbed her waist gently and she put her arms around the nape of his neck. He looked at her in an asking way as if asking if she would like to go further. She smiled softly and nodded. His hands undid the kimono and slipped…

a href"http://s152. target"blank" img src"http://i152. border"0" alt"older rin and sess kiss" /a 

She lay in his lap as he nuzzled the base of her neck, Rin giggled slightly and looked at him with all the passion she held for him. "Rin I want you to know I love you and would like you to be my mate." She smiled before nodding "I love you to and would love to." He went beck to nuzzling her neck and she cried out in pain as his fangs sank into the base of her neck.

He licked the blood away and then licked the tears from her eyes; she smiled "please tell me that's all." He smiled "yes, my love." She looked at him with loving eyes before leaning back and going into a deep sleep.

She woke up to the sound of Jakens voice she was still in Sesshomaru's arms and was being lifted onto the back of Ah Uhn. The animal licked Rin and she giggled as Sesshomaru watched with a small smile on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru how could you, she's human, she's…" He was cut off when a stone hit his head and saw Rin whistling with her head turned before he was hit with another much bigger stone and looked to see Sesshomaru smiling an evil smile. He turned and ran for his life.

She smiled and was led by Ah and Uhn into the forest behind her new mate; he looked back to see her looking intensely at something in a village they past and turned to see children playing. There were 5 girls and 7 boys. He smiled and looked at her belly in just 7 months she would be getting her own.

She woke and ran into the forest from her mate and started to throw up her dinner, breakfast and lunch. She hated it and when finished turned to see Sesshomaru behind her leaned up against a tree. She was already having morning sickness, and at 3:00 am.

He new she would have to find out sooner or later, but he dint want her to freak out just yet. No she had to know now. "Rin" she turned and saw a unemotional face "yes" "there something you should know." pause "you're pregnant." She looked shocked and then a smile lit her face. "Really" she ran to him and hugged him and he hugged her.

One big happy family

For now…


	2. bite

3 months later…

3 months later…

Her belly was slightly better and her morning sickness wasn't so heavy, she sighed as she sat in Sesshomaru's lap and put her hands up to the fire to warm them. Jaken lay sleeping on the ground with Ah Uhn laying with his heads on a rock. He nuzzled her neck and she laughed softly. Putting her arms around his neck she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up in a bed… wait a bed… were the hell was she (yes she has hormones) She looked next to her o see Sesshomaru's arm around her waist, she tried to move but his grip just tightened so she just stilled and took in the comfort. He peeked his eyes open and gave her a warm boyish smile (one only for her) and kissed her softly making her open her mouth to him. It was getting interesting until "LORD SESSHOMARU!" 'damn-it Jaken' they both thought.

Sesshomaru stood up and opened the door with a death glare pointed toward the toad demon. "What?" he practically growled "U-um Bre-Breakfast I-is Read-Ready…" He got the door shoved close in his face. Sesshomaru turned toward the bed and picked up Rin sitting her on his lap. "So where are we?" she asked with a cute little smile, "This is the palace of the Western Lands, I thought it was a good place to raise a family. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck with silent tears.

"Is that a yes?" She nodded and they stayed in that comfortable silence until Rin announced she was hungry and stood looking for something to wear. Sesshomaru got her a pink Kimono with faint orange and pink lilies on it. He dressed his normal attire, when they got down stairs they sat and ate a bog breakfast. Afterwards he had a meeting to go to so she decided to go to the garden.

She sat in the garden but jumped when she felt something crawl up her foot. It looked like a SNAKE… she screamed and it bit her before she slung it off of her. In a flash Sesshomaru was by her side and she hugged him close. He looked at the bite and growled. It was starting to swell and was already black and blue. She screamed when he touched it and he picked her up taking her to the infirmary.

The woman tried to usher him out of the room but stopped when he growled with full force. She checked the bite and got a needle from a pile of them. Giving Rin the shot Rin screamed bloody mercy which sent Sesshomaru glaring and growling at the woman who was sweating from the gaze.

After the shot she wrapped Rins leg up and told Sesshomaru she shouldn't stand on it for about two days. He only nodded and gave another glare before taking Rin to there room. She was out cold by the time she was in bed and he changed her into a silk night gown, and then laid her down tucking the quilt around her shoulders.

She mumbled something he couldn't make out then called for Jaken to come in there, he old him he had to go to a meeting and threatened that if anything happened to Rin something very, very bad would happen which made Jaken wince...

To be continued…


End file.
